Behind The Moonlight
by callbeat
Summary: Hyunbin yang terus-terusan dibuntuti sesuatu saat bulan purnama. /"Hey! Tapi incaranmu tak kalah tampan. Buatku saja ya?"/ "K-kau meminum d-darahku?"/"Hyunbin! sudah kubilang jangan bekerja lagi!"/ Produce 101 S2 /Yaoi/bxb/DLDR Minhyunbin / HyunbinxMinhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Moonlight**

 **Hyunbin x Minhyun**

 **YAOI / BXB**

 **T  
**

* * *

Hyunbin berjalan dengan cepat. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi sedari tadi. Salahkan Haknyeon, pelajar sma yang menggantikannya shift malam yang datang terlambat. Hyunbin bersumpah akan memasak tiga bungkus ramyeon saat pulang nanti.

Namja tinggi itu menggosokan telapak tangannya berkali-kali untuk menghalau dingin. Saat ini ia berdiri di halte menunggu kedatangan bis terakhir. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Malam yang cukup larut dan berkabut. Hyunbin sampai harus memicingkan mata untuk melihat jalan raya, berharap bisnya segera tiba.

 _Srrkk srrkk_

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hyunbin. Ia melirik kanan kiri dan menyadari jika ia hanya sendirian di halte ini. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ransel dan memejamkan mata kuat.

'Oh Tuhan! Apa itu tadi?' Batinnya. Perlahan kembali mengintip kearah suara tadi, namun nihil. Hanya ada papan iklan berkelap kelip yang menampilkan idola saat ini Park Jihoon. Beruntung papan iklan itu bersinar sangat terang.

 _Srrrkkk_

Suara itu bertambah keras. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Hyunbin memejamkan matanya lagi dan bergumam, "Tidak ada apa-apa Hyunbin! Itu hanya angin. Ya, angin!" Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat bis yang ditunggunya terlihat dari kejauhan.

Ia naik ke dalam bis dengan tergesa. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk Hyunbin kembali melihat ke arah halte. Merasa tak menjumpai hal yang aneh ia memutuskan memakai earphone dan membuka aplikasi melonnya. Lantunan lagu dari grup favoritnya mengiringi perjalanannya kali ini.

Tanpa disadarinya dua pasang mata berwarna merah terus membuntuti gerak-geriknya dibalik pepohonan yang rimbun disamping papan iklan yang masih berkelap kelip dengan indahnya.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Hyunbin keras. Dari balik pintu kamar, kakaknya Jisoo berdecak.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang? Aku sedang belajar."  
Hyunbin bergumam maaf dan memilih mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia melepaskan jaket dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu, kemudian memasukkan bumbu ramyeon saat airnya mendidih.

Hyunbin termenung. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Suara apa sebenarnya? Hyunbin yakin tadi bukan angin. Ia hanya menenangkan dirinya saja saat itu. Menggelengkan kepala, ia memasukan tiga mie ramyeon dan mulai mengaduknya. Memilih memakan ramyeon di kamar karena kakaknya yang sedang belajar itu sedikit sensitif saat ujian PNS semakin dekat.

Hyunbin mengerjap. Ia membuka mata cepat dan beranjak dari tidurnya. Seingatnya ia sedang makan ramyeon kemarin malam. Dilihatnya panci berisi ramyeon masih teronggok di ujung kamar.

'Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hingga tertidur tanpa sadar.' Batinnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding dan bersyukur ia tidak terlambat. Masih ada waktu untuk mencuci piring dan menyiapkan sarapan. Hyunbin hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Hanya rumah kecil ini yang menjadi peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Hyunbin sedang menata makanan di meja saat kakaknya keluar dari kamar. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar lima menit setelahnya dengan rambut basah.

Hyunbin memperhatikan kakaknya dalam diam. Kakaknya itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_.

"Apa kuterima saja ajakan orang itu ya?" Hyunbin mendongak mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

"Maksud hyung tawaran model itu?" Hyunbin menelan nasinya pelan. Meletakan sumpit dan melihat punggung Jisoo.

"Kupikir tes kali inipun aku akan gagal."

"Hyung! Jangan berkata seperti itu." Hyunbin sedikit ketus. "Hyung sudah belajar mati-matian selama ini." Tambahnya.

"Tidak ada artinya." Jisoo meletakan _hair dryer_ di meja dan duduk menatap adiknya.  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang tampan ini bekerja sendirian. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan ujianku selalu gagal. Kau pikir aku tega melihatmu banting tulang sendirian, huh?"

Hyunbin terdiam. Ia kembali menyumpit kimchi dan menyuapkannya. "Hyung harus menjadi pns. Apapun caranya, biar aku yang mencari biayanya." Hyunbin masih ingat perkataan mendiang ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan anaknya menjadi PNS.

"Tidak lagi. Aku akan menentukan jalanku sendiri kali ini." Jisoo mengacak rambut Hyunbin. "Tidak ada penolakan!" Ucapnya ketika Hyunbin akan membuka mulut.

"Apa hyung sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalamam." Jisoo memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat. "Ngomong-ngomong kau biasa tidur sambil duduk begitu ya?" Lanjutnya.

Hyunbin membuka mulutnya kaget. "Apa?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Dengan ramyeon yang masih menggantung dari mulutmu. Ah ingin lihat fotonya?" Jisoo meraih ponsel miliknya dan menunjukan foto Hyunbin dengan pose menggelikan.

"Ya! Hapus sekarang juga! Itu memalukan!" Hyunbin berusaha menjangkau ponsel Jisoo. Namun kakaknya itu segera menjauhkan ponsel untuk menggoda adiknya. Pagi hari yang sangat ramai di kediaman mereka.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey!'

"Hm."

"Kakaknya lumayan juga." Sosok itu bersiul.

"Ck. Diamlah. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Hey! Tapi incaranmu tak kalah tampan. Buatku saja ya?"

"Ong Sungwoo!"

"Iya. Iya aku akan diam"

XXXXXXXXX

"Eomma! Apakah itu burung wallet?"

"Woojin bodoh! Itu namanya kelelawar!"

"Yongjin! Jangan menyebut adikmu bodoh!"

"Ne, eomma."

* * *

TBC

ff yaoi pertama saya, aneh bin ajaib -.-

rnr ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Moonlight**

 **Minhyunbin / Hyunbin x Minhyun**

 **T**

* * *

"Haknyeon, kalau kau ada masalah bisa cerita padaku." Hyunbin melirik Haknyeon yang sedari tadi menunduk. Waktu shiftnya memang telah berakhir setengah jam lalu. Tapi jika melihat kondisi Haknyeon yang murung sejak ia menginjakan kaki ke minimarket ini membuat Hyunbin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bukan masalah besar hyung! Tak perlu cemas." Haknyeon mengibaskan tangannya. Hyunbin mengerti jika anak itu tak mau cerita, waktu ia seusia Haknyeon juga ia menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau cerita. Hyung akan pulang sekarang." Hyunbin berganti baju dan memakai jaket tebalnya kembali.

"Hati-hati hyu-" ucapan Haknyeon terputus saat tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya.

Hyunbin berdesah kesal. Ia mengintip dari arah jendela yang transparan dan menghela napas panjang. Beberapa orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Bahkan ada yang masuk ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu sekalian berteduh.

"Sepertinya hyung akan lebih lama disini. Lantainya kotor dan kau akan kerepotan jika sendiri." Hyunbin berbisik pada Haknyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh namja itu.

"Terimakasih! Silahkan datang kembali!" Haknyeon membungkuk pada pelanggan terakhir, maksudnya dari rombongan tadi. Ia menggerakan tangan dan pinggangnya kekanan dan kekiri.

Hyunbin yang kembali memakai seragam minimarket hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Haknyeon. Ia meletakan gagang pel dan duduk di sebelah Haknyeon. Pinggangnya juga serasa mau copot karena bekerja dari pagi.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Sebaiknya hyung pulang saja." ucap Haknyeon.

"Tak apa. Mulai hari ini hyungku tidak ada dirumah." Jawab Hyunbin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hyungmu sedang belajar?" Haknyeon bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak lagi. Dia sudah menyerah dan mendapat pekerjaan baru."

"Ah.. begitu ya. Syukurlah." Ucap Haknyeon. Percakapan mereka terhenti saat lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi, tanda pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang! Selamat berbelanja!" Haknyeon menunduk hormat. Ia mengintip di balik poninya dan menyenggol Hyunbin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Hyunbin yang sedari tadi menunduk memainkan ponsel bertanya.

"Mereka berdua ini sudah dua minggu terus berbelanja disini." Bisik Haknyeon.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip seperti ini huh?"

"Aniya! Aku tidak bergosip. Aku hanya penasaran. Coba kau lihat mereka." Haknyeon menunjuk dua orang di pojok belakang dengan dagunya. Hyunbin mendongakan kepala dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Haknyeon.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Mereka berpakaian serba hitam dan berkulit pucat." Haknyeon berucap sambil bergidik.

"Bukankah hampir dari seluruh idol di negeri ini berkulit pucat?" Hyunbin menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan menakuti dirimu sendiri."

"Aniya hyung!" Haknyeon sedikit merengek. "Mereka juga selalu membeli jus jambu selama dua minggu ini. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya mereka peduli pada kesehatan." Hyunbin mengacak rambut Haknyeon. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hyungku butuh bantuan." Hyunbin tersenyum dan melenggang menuju ruang belakang untuk berganti baju. Mengabaikan rengekan Haknyeon yang meminta untuk menemaninya.

 **Hyunbin POV**

Aku menutup pintu belakang sambil bersiul, tersenyum pada Haknyeon yang berada di belakang meja kasir. Namja SMA itu hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan datar.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Haknyeon mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Kedua namja berbaju hitam tadi." Jawabku.

"Namja yang mana hyung? Seingatku pelanggan kita yang terakhir adalah ibu-ibu dengan dua orang anak." Haknyeon menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukankah hyungmu membutuhkan bantuan? Sepertinya hyung harus segera pulang." Ucapan Haknyeon semakin membingungkanku.

"Tapi tadi..." ucapanku terhenti saat satu orang pelanggan masuk ke dalam minimarket. "Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu!" Haknyeon hanya membalas ucapanku dengan lambaian tangan.

Lagi-lagi malam yang sepi dan berkabut. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan. Bis terakhir sudah tiba setengah jam lalu dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Jika memotong jalan akan lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

Jam yang menempel di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul 11.00 tepat. Aku semakin merapatkan jaket tebalku saat merasakan angin berhembus cukup keras hingga memberantakan rambut hitam pendekku.

 _Srrrkkk_

DEG! Suara itu lagi! Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap sekelilingku dengan panik. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku. Hanya ada semak-semak dan pepohonan karena aku berjalan melewati taman agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

Mengabaikan suara tadi aku kembali berjalan agak cepat. Terimakasih berkat kaki panjangku ini aku bisa mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari orang biasa, pikirku ngawur.

Aku masih berjalan dengan cepat hingga mencapai jalan raya, aku hanya tinggal menyeberang dan melewati gang kecil kemudian sampai di rumah. Kupercepat langkah kakiku tanpa kusadari. Rasa takut dan lelah yang lebih mendominasi membuatku tak sabar untuk segera berbaring dibawah selimut hangatku.

 **Author POV**

"Dia ketakutan! Hahaha." Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam tertawa dengan kerasnya. Namja yang berpenampilan sama di sampingnya menyikut namja itu keras.

"Gara-gara aku mengikuti saranmu, dia jadi ketakutan. Ong sialan!" Namja itu menggerutu kesal.

Namja yang dipanggil Ong itu tertawa. Ia menyeruput jus jambu yang dipegangnya dengan nikmat. "Hooo kau merajuk? Bukankah langkah kakimu sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan?" Namja bernama lengkap Ong Sungwoo itu tertawa mengejek.

"Lain kali berlatihlah berjalan, jangan hanya mengandalkan sayapmu saja. Kalau kau ingin mendekati manusia, kau harus mengikuti gaya hidupnya!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Haish! Kenapa aku bisa berteman denganmu sih?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Minhyun! Kali ini adalah kesalahanmu." Suungwoo memelototi temannya galak.

"Terserah padamu!" Minhyun kembali membalas tak kalah galak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kasir tadi, apa ia takkan mengingat kejadian tadi?" Tanya Minhyun. Ia masih ragu jika kemampuan menghilangkan ingatan manusia-nya masih dapat digunakan. Bukan apa-apa, selama 300 tahun belakangan ini hanya ia habiskan dengan wujud kelelawarnya. Ia merasa enggan untuk berubah wujud menjadi manusia, berbeda dengan sahabat disampingnya ini. Hobinya menggoda manusia memang sudah mendarah daging.

Sungwoo melemparkan kotak jus jambu yang telah kosong ke dalam tong sampah. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan kembali mengambil kotak jus yang baru. Minhyun memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu dalam diam.

"Kurasa dia takkan mengingat kita. Kau jangan khawatir."

Minhyun merasa jika sebuah perempatan tercetak di keningnya. "KAU PIKIR ULAH SIAPA HUH?" ucapnya keras.

Sungwoo terkekeh. Ia mengangkat jarinya membentuk angka V membuat Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu? Mari kita lihat.

~ _Flashback di minimarket beberapa waktu lalu._

 _"Aku akan membeli lima kotak." Sungwoo mengambil lima kotak jus jambu berukuran jumbo._

 _"Dua saja!" Minhyun mengembalikan tiga kotak jus ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Uangku tidak cukup."_

 _"Aish!" Sungwoo menggerutu. Ia mengangguk setuju kemudian berbalik menuju kasir._

 _"Ya! Bukankah dia incaranmu?"_

 _Minhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Hingga Suungwoo takut leher sahabatnya itu akan patah saking cepatnya ia menoleh. Minhyun memandang lelaki pujaannya tengah mengacak rambut seorang kasir kemudian menghilang menuju pintu di sebelah kanan. Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Lelaki itu hanya miliknya seorang!_

 _Sungwoo menahan tawa melihat wajah Minhyun yang sangat menakutkan. "Ayo! Kita harus membayarnya!" Sungwoo menarik Minhyun menuju kasir. Namja itu mengikuti langkah Sungwoo dengan malas._

 _Setelah membayar jus yang ia beli Sungwoo melirik Minhyun yang masih memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya sedikit bermain-main tak masalah bukan?_

 _"Hey bocah!" Kasir yang bernama Haknyeon itu mendongak, "N-ne?" Ucapnya._

 _"Apa darahmu manis?" Sungwoo menjilat bibirnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Haknyeon menatapnya bingung. Sungwoo tersenyum lebih lebar hingga menampilkan dua gigi taringnya yang panjang dan tajam._

 _"S-siapa kalian?" Haknyeon berkata ketakutan. Jemarinya bergerak menggapai telepon yang berada di sisi kirinya._

 _"Aish! Merepotkan saja!" Minhyun mendengus keras. Ia mendorong wajah Sungwoo yang semakin mendekati Haknyeon. Minhyun menjentikkan jarinya sekali dan meniupkan hawa yang terasa dingin di wajah Haknyeon. Dalam seketika Haknyeon terdiam membeku dengan pandangan kosong._

 _"Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia keluar." Minhyun menyeret Sungwoo cepat dan mereka berdua menghilang sesaat setelah keluar dari pintu minimarket hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hyunbin pun keluar dari pintu belakang._

 _Flashback end~_

 _XXXXXX_

"Ey.. sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi." Sungwoo menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan. "Kita kerumahnya saja. Apa kau tak ingin tahu namanya, huh?" Ucap Sungwoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kajja!" Minhyun tersenyum kemudian dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kelelawar dengan bunyi _'Flop'._

"Aish! Bukankah sudah kubilang kita harus berjalan?" Sungwoo menggerutu namun ia juga merubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar hitam dengan mata merah.

"Dia sangat tampan." Ucap Minhyun dalam wujud kelelawarnya. Ia dan Sungwoo berada di luar jendela kamar Hyunbin yang terbuka, bertengger di dahan pohon mangga.

"Ya. Ya. Sayang dia manusia." Sungwoo berucap malas.

"Oh-oh dia melepas bajunya!." Nada suara Minhyun terdengar girang di telinga Sungwoo. "Badannya oke juga!" Ucap Sungwoo yang dibalas tatapan kesal Minhyun.

"Dia menuju kemari."

"Hanya untuk menutup jendela." Ucap Sungwoo malas.

Tatapan Minhyun terpaku pada Hyunbin yang juga menatapnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya menutup jendela saat melihat dua ekor kelelawar memandangnya. Hal yang cukup aneh karena setahunya hewan malam seperti itu akan kabur jika melihat manusia.

"Kalian akan mencari makan?" Ucap Hyunbin. Salah satu hewan itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah kiyowo.." Hyunbin tersenyum. "Carilah makan yang banyak agar tetap sehat." Hyunbin hampir tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Sekarang giliranku yang berisirahat. Selamat malam." Ucapnya sebelum menutup jendela kamar.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia memujiku! Sungwoo-yah kau harus mencatat itu!" Minhyun melompat-lompat dengan girang hingga tak disadarinya-

GEDEBUG!

Minhyun terjatuh dari dahan sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Selain itu ia terjatuh dengan wujud manusianya. Sungwoo hanya mendesah kesal dengan kelakuan Minhyun. Sahabatnya itu masih belum dapat mengontrol kekuatannya dengan benar.

 **Hyunbin POV**

Suara apa itu? Aku yang hendak menarik selimut terpaksa berhenti sejenak. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat aku memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Ku buka jendela kamarku dan menemukan seseorang yang meringis kesakitan di bawah pohon mangga milik tetanggaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku keluar dari kamar dan memakai jaketku cepat. Memutuskan untuk mengecek orang yang sepertinya terjatuh dari pohon tadi. Aku membuka pintu rumahku segera dan mendapati angin dingin menamparku dengan keras. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sesuatu di bawah pohon yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

"N-nuguya?" Tanyaku pelan. Sosok itu masih tak mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sosok itu mendongak dan aku sedikit terkejut. Ia memiliki rupa yang tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan. Kulitnya putih pucat dan sangat kontras dengan setelan hitam yang dikenakannya. Ia juga memakai kain hitam yang dililitkan di leher mirip seperti kalung coker.

"A-aku tak bisa menggerakan tanganku."

Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan mengecek tangan kanannya. Kusibakkan lengan jasnya dan melihat ada ruam keunguan disana. Untung hanya terkilir, tidak patah atau sebagainya.

"Kita masuk saja. Aku akan mengompres lukamu agar tidak semakin membengkak." Dia mengangguk dan tak protes saat aku membimbing tubuhnya menuju ke rumah. Dia lebih pendek beberapa senti dariku dan berbau harum, seperti wangi buah yang segar.

"Ada apa Hyunbin?" Kakakku Jisoo keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Temanku terjatuh dari pohon." Aku terpaksa berbohong agar kakak tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Malam-malam begini?" Kakak menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Nunaku mengidam buah mangga, dan suaminya sedang di luar negeri." Ucap namja disampingku pelan. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Mungkin karena ia menahan sakit di tangan kanannya.

Kakakku hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Aku memapah namja ini ke ruang tengah dan mendudukannya di lantai. Aku sendiri mengambil handuk kecil dan mangkuk serta mengisinya dengan es batu. Tak lupa menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya. Setelah itu aku membawa semuanya dengan nampan dan meletakannya di meja. Ia masih memegang tangannya kesakitan.

"Namaku Hyunbin. Kwon Hyunbin." Ucapku saat keheningan melanda. Aku memasukan beberapa es batu ke dalam handuk dan meraih tangannya yang sedingin es. Ia meringis saat aku meletakan handuk berisi es batu diatas tangannya yang lebam.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Besok kau harus ke dokter, kuharap memarnya tidak parah." Aku meneliti memar di tangannya dengan seksama, diam-diam mengagumi kulitnya yang halus.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Kurasa karena ia kedinginan.

"Ah kau mau menginap? Sudah sangat larut.".

Dia menggeleng cepat, "Nunaku sedang menunggu." Aku mengangguk paham dan teringat bahwa tetanggaku memberiku beberapa buah mangga kemarin. Memang bukan mangga muda, tapi kurasa lebih baik daripada tangan kosong.

"Ini bawalah." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah mangga. "Memang bukan mangga muda, tapi lebih baik daripada tangan kosong." Aku menyuarakan isi pikiranku.

"Terimakasih." Ia menerimanya dengan tangan kiri. "Aku akan pulang." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kau tinggal dimana?" Aku tak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun ia menggeleng cepat hingga poni nya sedikit bergoyang.

"Temanku akan menjemputku di ujung gang sana. Terimakasih." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya segera setelah kami sampai di luar rumah. Aku tak bisa mencegah lagi karena ia telah berjalan tergesa-gesa ditengah keheningan malam. Aku menghela napas dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat aku hendak memejamkan mata aku tersadar bahwa aku belum tahu namanya.

* * *

TBC  
makin aneh huhuhu  
Rnr ya~


End file.
